Mangle's Best Friend
by Fate12343
Summary: After being broken and abandoned in Kids Cove, Mangle is alone and bored. Amber, Mike's security guard partner, repairs her and learned that the Toys aren't what they seem. With the help of the originals, Mike, Amber and Mangle find out the real story behind the Toy's. Lives become in danger, but for Amber, that doesn't mean anything. "Friends are forever.. Just like me and you."
1. Chapter 1

The blonde haired girl walked into the back room, her blue and white unform said 'SECURITY' on the back. She was currrently on the search for an anamatronic that had been broken again today. "Are you sure you're okay down there Am- AH! Jesus christ.."

"What? What's wrong Mike?" Asked Amber.

"Just Toy Bonnie again. god she creeps me out." Amber rolled her eyes, and kept walking, until she eventually got to where the new Foxy was.

"Found her.." Said Amber, walking into the room and closing the door. She looked for the power switch, and turned it on.

A light in Mike's office started to blink, and he flipped the switch. The lights in the room that Amber was in came on. "Foxy.. Hey, wake up Foxy." She walked over and sat infront of the broken toy. She opened her eyes, and looked at Amber.

"Amber..." She said, her voice box rusty.

"You poor thing. I swear, if these kids keep breaking you, I'll have something to say about it." She rubbed the non fuzzy anamatronics head, and started to lay her down and spread out all her parts.

There was no response, as the voice box was nearly broken that's to the kids. "You're a mangled mess right now."

"Mangled?" It was barely audiable throgh the static.

"It means all stuck and tied together." Amber explained, pulling out useless wires and parts.

They sat in silence for a bit, Amber working furiously on fixing her friend. "AHHHH!" The door opened, and the original Bonnie fell on the ground. Amber backed up into the wall, and shook a bit. With her face torn off, she looked absolutely terryfying.

" . . . " Bonnie couldn't speak, or do much of anything honestly.

"Bonnie... Jesus, don't do that." Amber sighed, reaching for the table to pull herself up. "That's worse than Foxy."

"Aye?" Foxy peeked his head in from outside. "What be the problem laddy?" He asked.

"Foxy!" Amber went over and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Aye, you've been on that sick leave! Mike and our crew were gettin' worried!"

Bonnie joined in the hug, probably smiling on the inside. Mike was in the office watching the camera sighing. Amber had gone on sick leave, and Foxy checked on him a lot, asking for Amber. The other's kept playing their games, but noticed he was more sad than anything. They had left him alone, but Foxy had stayed at the end of the hallway. The only thing that bugged him, was that dammed Puppet and the Toy anamatronics.

"You guys okay down there?" Mike asked.

"Perfect!" Amber smiled, going back to fixing Foxy 2.0.

She fixed her voice box, Foxy watching with interest. Mangle looked at him, tilting her repaired head. Amber closed the voice box.

"So, if mangled means all torn apart and placed back randomly.. You should call me Mangle. I mean, everyone else has their own names. But I'm not a Toy Foxy. I get broken to often." She asked, smiling at her voice.

"Mangle?" Amber asked. "Well, okay. It's kinda cute!" She said, pulling the pieces back together. Mangle stood up.

"Oh, Amber! It's perfect!" Mangle twirrled in a circle.

"You be lookin' perfect." Foxy smiled. Bonnie put two thumbs up making Amber and Mike laugh.

Mangle and the original anamatronics were the only ones that Amber got along with. The Toys, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Balloon Boy and the Puppet, were the ones that Mike and Amber worried about the most. They seemed to think they were a threat. "Skittles to Rolo, come in Rolo." Amber said.

"What the honest fuck is with that name?" Mike asked. No answer. "Seriously..?" Mike asked, Freddy was sitting in the room with him, his eyebrow raised. "Rolo here, go ahead Skittles." Freddy covered his mouth, laughing a bit.

"Haha!" Mangle and Foxy laughed with Amber over the radio, making Mike head desk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Holy crap guys! Thanks so much for this support. I probably won't be updating much on this one, as I am working on another story called "Foxy's Buried Treasure". I will update as much as I can with my time limits tho!  
Onwards!**_

As the night continued, Amber sat in her chair, back to back with Mike. "Okay. Name something that can walk on land, and swim in water." She said.

"Alligator." He said, checking the tablet. "Also, Toy Bonnie on your right." She rolled his eyes.

"These things are really pissing me off." Amber sighed, as Mangle looked in the vents and growled, making BonBon back off. She then came back in, and looked at Foxy.

She hadn't noticed till now, that Foxy was all torn up. "Mangle?" Foxy asked. "What 'ye be starin' at lassy?" He asked.

"I just feel bad that you're all torn apart." She said to her older counterpart.

"I can fix that!" Amber said, smiling. The bell chimed, and she sighed. "Awwww..." She said.

"Come on, let's get you home." Mike said.

"Tonight!" Amber smiled. "I will tonight." Both the anamatronics stood up and got ready to leave. Foxy returned to the back where he had to be with the others, and Mangle went to Kids Cove.

She played with the kids, who were ever so gentle this time, and laughed with them, feeling happy for once. Foxy on the other hand, was helping Bonnie find that spare head. They knew it was around here somewhere. Freddy and Chica just watched. "Foxy?" Freddy finally asked, voice box sounding like it was going to explode.

"Amber is fixing me up tonight. But I wan't to help Bonnie find that other head." He kept going through the old boxes. His tail began to wag, as he pulled out the new head, and put it on the table.

"Think she can fix all of us?" Freddy asked.

"I don't see why not." Foxy smirked, pulling some of his old parts out from the boxes too.

"Maybe then we can get rid of these hostile Toys." Said Chica.

The group searched all day, and found most of their spare parts. They waited until they knew it was clear and did the usual walk about before Amber and Mike came in. Today, Foxy looked at the Kids Cove, and saw Mangle picking up some loose toys, and putting them away. "How was it lassy?" Foxy asked.

"Oh, Foxy! They loved me! They really loved me." She smiled, oily tears forming in her eyes.

"You were great today." Toy Freddy said, walking over.

"Oh, thanks Fred! It was so much fun." She put the last few toys away and heard the beep of the security door. She ran out and saw Amber walking. "Amber! They loved me!" She ran over to her friend and rushed under her legs, picking up her friend from underneath.

"Whoa!" Amber said, sitting on Mangle's back as she walked on all fours to the office. "So I'm taking it as it went well?"

"Oh yes. I can't wait to do it again tomorrow." The white fox had the biggest smile on her face ever.

Foxy came over, walking next to the girls, carrying his parts. "Oh right, shoot." Mangle put her friend down, and looked at her. "Mangle, can you be a dear and try to distract the toys tonight while I fix up Foxy?"

"Sure thing!" Mangle ran off on all fours down the hallway.

The blonde sat Foxy down, examining his parts. The others had been curious, but she had told them that she'd send Foxy right after to get them. She heard footsteps behind her, and grabbed Foxy's hook, throwing it at the upcoming Mike. It hit the wall next to him and he nearly shit himself. "Oh great, now my own partner is trying to kill me." He said, shaking.

"Fuck, Mike!" She walked over and pulled the hook out of the wall, before returning to Foxy. Both boys looked at each other, faces holding fear.

The older guard checked the camera's, but there didn't seem to be any activity. The toy's were all talking, and Bonnie was with Chica in Kids Cove. The only person wandering around was Freddy, and even then Mike knew Freddy wouldn't come near him. He kept winding up the stupid music box, and tried to keep an eye on that stupid balloon kid. Amber finished Foxy's top half, making him smile. "Arg, I be good as-"

"Hello?"

"MOTHER OF THE SEAS!" Foxy said, turning around and knocking balloon boy right over with his good hand. No movement.

"What the fuck man, you can't just kill it!" Amber looked at the kid. His balloon floated up to the ceiling.

"Ow..." He muttered.

_**Alright, so chapter three should be up tomorrow, thanks for reading! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Mangle was talking with BonBon and ChiChi, smiling at tail wagging. "You look gorgeous." ChiChi said.

"Oh, thanks so much. She did a fine job repairing me." She sighed happily.

"Speaking of that girl," BonBon started, "why the hell is she so touchy? I mean, we're just trying to get into her office to scan her, but she freaks out every time. So does that Mike guy. Sometimes there's even a Freddy in that room!"

"A Freddy?" Mangle asked.

"Oh, no you silly. That's just them putting on the stupid Freddy head." Fred explained to his friends. "That way, we can't scan them."

"Do they know that you just want to scan them?" Mangle asked again.

"I'm not to sure," ChiChi sighed. "but if they don't let us, that's kinda weird. Mangle, you're in there enough!" Her face lit up. "How about yous scan them?"

"That's a gread idea!" Fred said, smiling.

"Well I guess I could." Mangle said, hoping that she wouldn't betray her friend. "If anything happens, I can contact the police with my radio!" She smiled.

Amber finished Foxy's repairs, and sent him on his way. Mike looked at the clock, and sighed. "It's already 3am." He said, as Bonnie came into the room.

"Oh, hush." Amber said, picking up the spare head. "Bonnie won't take that long." Bonnie took his seat, and waited as the repairs started.

Mangle came down the hallway, Mike still checking, and making him drop the flashlight as he saw the female fox infront of him. Amber looked up, smiling at her friend. "Hey Mangle!" She smiled.

"Hello friend." Mangle sat and watched her best friend repair Bonnie. "So... I was wondering." She started, not sure how to ask the question.

"Un huh?" Amber said screwing in the last bolt on Bonnie's head. The rabbit blinked and then hugged Amber, smiling.

"Could I possibly scan you and Mike?"

Everyone looked at Mangle. Mike shrugged, and crossed his legs on the desk. "If you want to, go for it." He looked at the vixen.

"I don't see a problem with it. We don't have anything to hide anyways." Amber agreed, scratching Bonnie's head.

The scanning began, coming up negative for both humans. She smiled, and then ran down the hallway, bouncing wall to wall. The man sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Tonight's been boring." He said, noticing that everyone was on stage.

"I agree." Amber said, as Bonnie left. "Want to play the game?"

"Sure." Mike said, turning his chair around. Amber sat in hers, facing away from Mike as she got comphy. "Today is my turn to pick. Subject is foods." He smirked.

"Oh, well screw you." Amber said, sighing.

"Something Orange." He said.

"An orange, duh." The blonde rolled her eyes, playing 'POU' on her phone. "Something yellow."

"Banana." Mike said, checking the tablet again. "Something round."

"Watermelon."

The game continued all through the quiet night. Tomorrow Amber would fix Chica and Freddy. As the night came to an end, both guards got up and went to Mike's car. "I guess it's not all that bad having a partner." Mike said, as he started up the car.

"Well hey, it makes it less boring. Remember how scared I was when I first joined?" She asked.

"Yeah, you almost shit yourself." He laughed, pulling out of the parking lot.

Again, the pizzaria was fairly normal, until the animatronics started to act up. Five children had gone missing that day, making them all hyper active. They knew where the killer was, as he walked around the resturant with a golden suit. When he came out of the back room, he went to Kids Cove.

Mangle had been taken apart again by the kids, but that didn't stop her from defending them. She ended up biting the front part of his head off, causing him to drop onto the floor. Kids screamed, and parents ran out with their kids.

That night, all the toys, balloon boy, and the puppet were all acting up. Mike had to wind the box up faster than before. Both guards had to put on the spare Freddy heads over and over again.

Even Mangle had turned against them. Amber felt betrayed. She had fixed her. She had been there when no one else was.

When the man called, Mike pushed the open voicemail button, and the man started to panic. He asked them what they were still doing there, and explained that a man had come in today and killed 5 children. He aslso mentioned the golden suit, making both of the guards on high alert.

The older models took a long time to fix, thanks to the stupid Toys. Once they were repaired, it was already 5:30am. Toy Bonnie was in the vents, Toy Chica in the other, Toy Freddy and Mangle in the hallway.

"We're gonna die!" Amber cried, clinging to Mike. The man wanted to say it would be fine, but he knew it wouldn't. He hugged the blonde back, looking at Freddy.

"Get us out of here." He said to the bear.

Foxy ran, Amber on his back, as she struggled to stay on as the robot ran faster than she thought. Mike was on Bonnie's back, who was running pretty fast too, consiering he was a bunny.

The toys followed as closely as they could, Mangle being the fastest, as she swung from support beams. Her lifeless eyes held hate and sadness. Foxy went to turn the corner, only to run into Fred. The fox fell, making Amber tumble off his back. He looked at the bear, growling, as he stepped infront of Amber.

The bear chuckled, as the other Toys quickly showed up. They were cornered. "What good is a pirate..." ChiChi started, as he grabbed Foxy's hook, ripping it off. He yelped in pain, wraping around Amber protectively. "Without his hook?!" She asked, slashing it into his shoulder.

He yelled, before lunging at the chicken. BonBon soon stepped into the fight, pinning Foxy to the ground, as ChiChi stabbed his hook right through his chest. "Run Lassy!" He yelled to Amber, who looked at him, tears swelling up.

She got up to run, but Mangle grabbed her. "If you kill the children.. We kill you.."

"No!" Foxy yelled, before BonBon snapped his endoskeleton in half. He shut down, making Amber scream more.

"Mangle! Mangle Stop!" She said, as Mangle tried to shove her into the suit. "It's me, Amber!" She said, still trying to not get forced in. "Your best friend.."

**_A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter, sorry that it's late. I am really sick, but today I saw how many favourites and follows there were. That makes me feel a lot better. Thanks for reading, please review to let me know how you liked this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed already._**


	4. Chapter 4

Amber started sobbing as Mangle stood over top of her, body parts stretched around her so she couldn't escape. The robot showed it's teeth the the girl, who hid her face. She made a screeching sound as she went in for the kill, only to be hit in the head with a metal pole.

Freddy had hit her, giving Chica enough time to pick up Amber and carry her off. Bonnie still had Mike, though they were already in the storage room. The bear kicked ChiChi and BonBon aside, picking up his broken friend before running off. "You know... You weigh like an elephant!" He said while running down the hallway.

The Toy's all growled, and went to chase after them. "NO." Fred said, looking at them. "Let them go. We've destroyed one of them, that's enough for now." He smirked and went back to the stage with ChiChi and BonBon, leaving Mangle to go to Kids Cove on her own.

Freddy put Foxy on the ground and Mike ran right over to him. "Foxy! Foxy?!" He asked. Chica put Amber down, and she also scrambled towards the fox.

"Oh my god.. No.. No!" She said, looking at all the damage. "Foxy.." She pulled the hook out of his chest to start with, and then looked at the broken endo skeleton. "How could they do this?!" She asked.

"Can't we just put a new endo inside of him..?" Mike asked.

"Do you know how to shove an endo into a suit through all those crossbeams? What about all those wires?" She asked, tears swelling up.

He looked down at Foxy again. They were going to have to leave him here in this state. They didn't know how to fix these things. Not like it mattered, they were more than likely going to get fired for tampering with equipment.

Amber hugged her knees and started crying. Bonnie slowly walked over, placing his furry paws on her shoulders. She instantly turned towarsd the rabbit, hugging him tightly. "I couldn't do anything!" She started, tears falling. "I couldn't even move! I watched him suffer, and I couldn't even do anything.."

Mike watched the younger guard cry her eyes out. Now he couldn't do anything but watch. He looked at Foxy, pulling off his head, making Freddy gasp. "What are you doing?!" He asked.

"I'm going to fix him, but I need your help. You guys know about this kind of stuff. His suit can be repaired, but the skeleton has to come out." He started to pull the skeleton out, noticing that thewires un attached themselves. He smiled as the top part of the body came out. The head was attachable to the shoulders, so that was a bonus.

Amber watched Mike and Freddy as they started to piece him together again. Bonnie and Chica watched in awe, as they finally put the head back on. Golden eyes started up, and the fox blinked before closing his eyes. Everyone stared. "Foxy..?" Amber choked.

"I'm happy 'ye be okay.." Foxy smiled at the blonde. She gasped and hugged him.

"Foxy!" She cried. He sighed of relief and looked at Mike, wrapping his right arm around the blonde.

"Thanks Mike.. 'Ye be a fine lad." The fox noticed his hook was missing. "Uhm.."

"Ah, here capn'.." Mike said, trying to put the hook back on. Of course, it wouldn't go back on. "Amber.. Ready for some repair work?" The blonde looked at him, and glared.

"Always." She said, grabbing the tool box in the closet and bringing it back over. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it.

The toys stood on stage, but no one came in. It was alread 9am, and not a single person had come in. They weren't even sure if the security guards had gotten out. Fred looked at his friends. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure." ChiChi said, sadness on her face.

"I'm sure it's because of what happened yesterday.." BonBon said.

"Could very well be." Fred said, stretching. The bear went to walk off the stage, but the door opened. He stood frozen in place just like the others.

A man walked in with the owner, and looked over the robots. The younger man started to write stuff down, like colour, weight, features. "So we'll be moving them out of here tomorrow night."

"Alright, thank you." The owner said, looking at the robots with a glare.

Both men carried in crates, prepping to remove them tomorrow. Once they left, the Toys came awake and Mangle was the first to crawl out of her cove. She looked at her friends on stage. "What's happening now?!" She asked.

"We're being taken away..." Fred said with a sigh.

In the back room, Foxy had been repaired a second time. "Thank 'ye kindly." He said.

"Always."

"Let's get out of here.." Mike said, yawning.

"I agree, we'll see you guys tonight, okay?" Amber smiled. The four robots nodded as they left.

Amber and Mike walked out of the room, only to see a tall black man with a white face walking. "The Puppet.." Amber said, staying still.

"Don't think I don't notice." Amber shook at the Puppet's voice. It was smooth, but it also had an echo. "What are you two doing here? Haven't you heard we're shut down? Do I have to k-" He stopped noticing their uniforms. "Oh.." He said, looking away. "Get out of my sight."

"Whoa, now hold on." Mike said, glaring. "We didn't do jack shit. Your stupid friends tried to kill us!"

"So what?" Both guards jumped and Amber went back to back with him, facing Balloon Boy. "Maybe you deserve it."

"Why would you say that?" Amber asked the kid.

"Why wouldn't you?" The puppet asked.

Mike took a shaky breath, before grabbing Amber's hands. She was slightly confused for a second, before holding onto his as well. "We didn't do anything. We didn't kill those children." Balloon Boy looked at Amber as she spoke. "But we can help you find out who did.."

"It's to late, they're going to scrap the other four." The Puppet growled.

"But they won't scrap you!" Mike yelled. "They can't. I know you're in there. I know you're scared, I know you're alone, so I'm going to help you.."

The black man's eyes turned white, and then blue. Soon, two child eyes were visable. "You would..?" The voice of a small child was heard and Mike smiled.

"I will help you.. And I'm sure Amber would too." He said, squeezing her hands.

"I'll help you. And I'll help you too Balloon Boy."

The sound of metal was heard, and Mangle stood behind the Puppet.

"Did you hear?" She didn't sound angry, and her eyes looked fine once again. "We're being scraped.."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing, considering you tried to kill me last night!" Amber snapped, making Mangle gasp.

"What are you talking about?!" Mangle sounded hurt. "You're suppose to be my best friend..."

"And I would be, if you wouldn't of tried to kill me last night." Amber pulled Mike away with her out of the front doors, and left.

**_A/N: Thanks for the support. I didn't realize that a lot of you liked this story! It's great to actually have people who enjoy my stories. For every series I've ever written for, FNAF is my favourite thing ever. Thanks so much. I'm not sure I can post tomorrow, as I'll be working lights for my schools band at open house. So until next time!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Mike had let Amber stay for the day, being to tierd to make the trip across town. He let her sleep in his bed, while he took the couch. The blonde decided to stare at the ceiling, thinking out loud. "How could you do this Mangle?" She asked. "You were so nice to me.. But now you're a total bitch!"

Mike heard something smash against the ground and opened one eye. "Stupid robots!" He heard. Sighing, he turned over and went back to sleep.

Amber calmed down in Mike's room, deciding it was best to not think about it. She slowly fell asleep, not dreaming, or moving once.

The Toy's were very upset. Mangle's best friend had turned agaisnt her, and on top of that, they were all getting thrown out. She couldn't believe it! In her rage, she knocked over all the tables in the room. Fred watched, before pulling her off, and helping her sit. "Enough."

"She betrayed me! And now we need to KILL her." Mangle said.

"Do 'ye not hear yourself lass?!" Foxy asked, looking at the group. "Or do 'ye not remember what 'ye did to me.." He asked, growling as he approached the group.

The older models also walked out, and smirked. "Uh oh, a certain chicken is gonna get messed up." Chica said.

"You stay away from her you fuzzy freak!" BonBon said, stepping infront of her robotic friend.

"Maybe if you woulnd't of hurt my family first, we wouldn't be in this mess." Freddy said, before lunging at them.

Amber and Mike drove to work, but stopped for McDonalds on the way. "Oh my god, these fries are amazing!" Amber said.

"Aren't they though?" Mike asked, laughing. "I can't remember the last time I had these since I got this shitty job." He took another bite of his burger since they were in the parking lot. "I've been eating so much pizza!"

"Right? And the pizza here isn't even that good." She plopped the last couple of fries in her mouth, before drinking her root beer.

The two walked into the shop, and almost threw up their supper. Parts of the robots were sprawled across the floor, oil everywhere. "Oh my god, you guys!" Mike said, looking at both bears. The groups were back to back, clearly ripped and damaged.

"It's not my fault that somebody can't keep their paws off." Fred said.

"Listen here, you're going to be scraped!" Freddy started.

"ENOUGH." The Puppet said, standing in the middle. "I am sick and tierd of this. Sick of it!" He glared at both groups. "The older models are getting repaired properly and being moved to the new location, the newer models are being scrapped for being dangerous. Balloon Boy and I are going with the older toys, but we are being kept in storage. Are their any other questions?!"

Everyone was silent as his outburst. He was clearly upset with both groups, for pulling something so stupid. Amber and Mike both looked at each other, then at the black figure. "As for you two, you need to get to your office before the clock strikes 12. These toys will be agressive after that."

"What?" Mangle asked, confused.

"I was telling the truth Mangle. You guys went haywire last night!"

"Someone must of tampered with your defense system." Mike said. "That's what the guy on the phone was saying." He grabbed Amber's hand. "We better get going."

"Ouu.. What's this?" Chica smirked, earning a hit in the back of the head from Bonnie.

The two guards took their spots in their office. Amber shakily put her hand on the tablet. "Amber?" Mike asked.

"Are we gonna die tonight..?" She asked. Mike was taken back by her question.

"No. No. We'll live." Mike grabbed his tablet, and then looked at the clock. "We will live. Because we need to take care of our friends." He looked at her. "Friend's are forever, just like me and you."

Amber smiled at her friend, before looking down the hallway. "Come and get me." She glared. "Best Friend."

**_A/N: Thank you for so much support! Next chapter is probably the second last chapter. I'm not to sure yet actually. Please Read and Review! I'm happy to see so many views on this story, and follows. Until next time, See you!_**


	6. Chapter 6

As they waited for the Toys to start attacking, the older models slowly made their way to the office. Freddy was the first to reach them, and took off his hat. "I am very sorry about tonight actions." He said, looking at them.

"That's okay." Mike smiled. The phone rang, and Mike picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Uhm, hi?" Mike said.

"Oh, hello. I hope my recordings have been helpful."

"Are you the phone guy?" Mike asked, looking at Amber, who put it on speaker.

"Yeah, haha. That'd be me. Listen, uhm, the workers will be coming in at around 4am to move the older models up, so can you do us a favour and clean them up a bit?" He asked them.

"Well, yeah I guess.." Mike started.

"We have a problem though! Those toys are still hostile." Amber said, glaring at the phone.

"I know that, but you two are the only ones that can do this. So good luck." With that, the phone hung up, leaving Amber pissed as she slammed the phone down.

Her and Mike had talked it out, the older models proteting them from time to time when a toy would get close. "I'm going, and that's final." Amber put on her walkie-talkie and stood next to Foxy.

"Alright.." Mike said. "Foxy, watch her."

"Aye. I shall pretect her with me life." With that, Amber climbed onto his back while the fox ran down the hall.

Mike sat in his office, putting on the freddy head when needed, which worked. The toys would leave. He heard Mangle, and instantly shoved it on, as her rusty voice box kept repeating "10-1".

Freddy stayed close to Mike, as Mangle crawled out of the vent, and went down the hallway. Mike pulled the mask off, and tried to contact Amber. "She's coming towards you." He waited for a reply.

"fejnfefoihg 10-1.. feinvfruhguhrg.. Mike? ... 10-1." Mike's eyes widened.

"Well that can't be good." Freddy said.

Amber and Foxy were fixing up Bonnie as fast as they could, and cleaned him off. He smiled, and stepped into the box, before waving and turning off.

Chica was next. Before Amber started, she heard her radio making static noises. "Uhm.. Mike?" She asked.

"10-1." Came through the radio, making her look at Foxy. Mangle hissed at Foxy, as he pushed Chica inside of her crate.

"Foxy, no! You'll die.." Chica said.

"Aye, but ye will be safe lassy." He closed the box, Amber reaching in her back pocket. She dialed 9-1-1 and let it ring.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" The voice asked.

"I'm at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, and the animatronics are going haywire. They're attacking and we don't know what to do."

"Alright ma'm, help is on the way."

Mike ran down the hall with Freddy, who was making loud thud sounds. "Keep up FazFuck!" Mike said.

"I'm trying." Mike turned the corner, and jumped on Toy Bonnie.

"Mike!" Amber said, running over. Foxy currently had Mangle pinned to the wall, as he tried to get her to turn off.

"It ain't workin' lass!" He called.

"What's the matter Foxy?" Mangle asked, going to bite him. He dodged it. "Don't wanna play with me?"

"Not really, no." He said. Her left leg wrapped around him, and pulled him up over her head. "Well shit."

Toy Chica and Toy Freddy tried to corner the blonde, who simply slid in between them, then ripped off Fred's back, breaking the power switch off, making him spark and blow up. Amber coughed as she backed up and fell. The fire alarm went off, sprinklers coming on.

As the police tried to find a way in, the guards managed to also get Toy Bonnie on the ground and broken. Fire now caught on the crates that the old robots were in. Amber and Mike pulled them apart, while Foxy and Freddy kept Mangle and Toy Chica busy.

Bonnie and Chica noticed the smoke and water, and looked at each other, before glaring at the two last toys. Balloon Boy and Marionette stayed in Kids Cove, not daring to move. They didn't want any part of this fight.

Mike had been burned by the stupid crate, and was now standing shirtless. Foxy had gotten Mangle's second head off, but that was it. Toy Chica ended up getting Freddy down, who was now laying on the ground.

The police finally got in the door, making everyone look at them. Mangle took her chance as Amber turned back, and lunged at her face, biting off her forehead, and crushing her skull.

People went furious, finally getting the last two toys down, since the originals had to act as if they were turned off. Mike was holding Amber, and went with her into the ambulance as they drove away.

**_A/N: Oups. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here it is._**


	7. Chapter 7

Amber's eyes opened, the sight of a white light made her shut them again. She slowly opened her eyes again, and adjusted to the bright object. A beeping noice caught her attention. When she turned to the right, she noticed the heart monitor, and sighed, putting her hand on her forehead.

Instant pain made her pull her hand away. "Sitches?" She asked herself, as she lightly touched them again. A knock on her door made her stop her actions. A man walked into the room, and smiled.

"Amber, you're up." He smiled.

"Oh uhm.." She said, as she tried to remember the man. "Mike?!" She asked.

"Oh my god, thank god you remember." He hugged her, and she hugged him back. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I have no idea why I'm here though. One minute I'm applying at Freddy's, the next minute I'm here."

Mike bit his lip. She didn't rember fixing Foxy, fighting Mangle, getting bit... Or their shifts together, but she knew him. "Yeah uhm, hey you got the job." Her eyes widened with happiness. "But we're moving to a smaller location. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine with me." She said, taking Mike's hands. They both blushed as she took her first couple of steps.

"I brought you your work uniform, if you'd like to try it on." That part wasn't a lie. The owner had given them each a new uniform, and Freddy Fazbear sweater.

Mike started to pack up the stuff in the hospital room as Amber changed. The nurse was assiting her in the bathroom, making sure the uniform fit just right. Amber walked out, and smiled at Mike, who was waiting. "Thanks for helping me." Amber said to the nurse.

"No problem. Congrats on your recovery." Amber still had no idea what that meant, but she just nodded and left.

Mike started to drive. The small Foxy bobble head was nodding. Amber watched it in amusment. "Foxy is my favourite." She said.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, already knowing this.

"Yeah. I'm happy that he'll be included in the new resturant." She was reading the papers that were inclued in her uniform package.

"Me too. Well, we're here." Mike parked his car infront of the big building.

Amber looked up, slightly nervous, but very happy. She opened her door, and walked in with Mike. The owner walked up, and shook their hands, showing them around the building. They were shown the main stage area. Amber felt as if they were staring right at her. She smiled a little bit, not really understanding. She wasn't scared, she felt very relaxed.

As the two males turned away, she waved at the three. Bonnie winked at her, making her smile wider. She ran after Mike, clinging to his arm as they walked. Mike smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"This is Pirate's Cove. But it's out of order for now.. Foxy won't turn on, and we don't know why."

"We can look into it tonight." Mike said, his hands now in his pocket. He didn't want the boss to see them that close yet.

"That would be fantastic." He looked up at the clock. "Let me show you your office."

The three walked into the small office, with the two doors. A button on each side for lights, and to close the door. A desk, and two chairs. The walls were very bare right now, and the only thing in the office was a small fan. "I'm sure you two will be able to handle it tonight. The last location was a lot worse."

"Yeah." Mike agreed, knowing Amber might not remember yet.

"I'll leave you two incharge I guess." He handed Mike the keys, and walked out.

The two sat there awkwardly, since it was only 10. Amber had asked Mike if she was missing something. Mike hesitated, but explained what had happened at the previous place. The blonde slowly remembered, and then hugged Mike. "I'm going to see Foxy." She said, going out to the cove.

The purple curtains were still closed, but she pulled them open and took a step inside. Foxy was slumped up against the wall. "Foxy?" She asked. He had a cut in his brown shorts, and a tear in his chest.

She put a hand on his head, petting it. "It's me, Amber." Suddenly, his eye patch folded up, and his eyes slowly opened. She pulled her hand away.

"Mornin' Lass.." He said. Amber smiled at Foxy. "I was scared, that 'ye wouldn't make it."

"Well, I did. Thanks for doing all you could to protect me Foxy." She watched as the fox's eye patch went back down. "How are you?"

"Fine. I be more worried about you and your memory." The fox said. "What time is it?"

Amber pulled out her cell, and checked. "10:41." She said. "But it's just us here. Come on, let's go to the main stage."

Mike had been watching from the camera's, and sighed, knowing that Amber was close with all of them. Was he going to tell her tonight? He watched as Amber and Foxy walked out of the cove. Foxy looked at the camera, and then the sign. He went back into the cove, and came out with paper. He put it on the sign.

Mike was confused, but looked at the sign. 'Tell Her' was written on it. Mike blushed, and switched to the main stage. Everyone seemed to be talking already, so Mike decided to join them. He was going to tell her tonight. And he was going to ask her on that first date.

_**A/N: So I've been gone for a while, just got out of hospital actually. So I kinda relate to Amber a lot haha! But yeah thanks for all the awesome reviews, here's chapter 7. We're almost done the story guys!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for being gone for so long, holy crap. I feel so bad. My laptop stopped working. This is the last chapter though, so thank you everyone for the support and enjoy! You can catch me at "Foxy's Buried Treasure" or on my FNAF instagram page fate_fnaf_fictions  
**

* * *

Amber ran to the main stage, and looked at everyone, making the three band members practically lose their shit. As everyone laughed and shook hands, hugs, and talked, Mike made his way over to them. "Mikey!" Foxy smirked. "'Ye be a bit late lad."

"Sorry, but I'm here now. How is everyone?" Mike asked, pulling up a chair.

"Much better now that everyone is here!" Chica smiled.

"Those other models all got taken out, so we don't need to worry about them anymore." Freddy mentioned. "I will never forgive them."

"Im sorry you guys had to take care of me like that." Amber sighed.

"No No! It's okay. You're okay now, right? So it's okay." Bonnie smiled.

"Besides, I hated those other toys. So I guess it all worked out." Chica laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Mike agreed.

"Are you hungry?" Bonnie asked?

"Pizza time!" Chica ran off with Bonnie, and Freddy smiled.

"I should go and help them. Come on Foxy. Let's give them some space. It's been a long few nights."

Both guards sat alone in silence.

"So that's it..?" Amber asked.

"Well, actually, I want to add something." Mike said, blushing. "Um.. If it's okay with you, I want to take you on a date." Amber's face turned red, making Mike a bit nervous.

"Like... A Date, Date?" She asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I'd love that." She smiled back. "And I know the perfect place."

* * *

Both guards walked into the pizzeria, hand-in-hand. The shift last night was very easy, and they had come in a little earlier. It was about 7pm, and it would be closing at 9. They flashed their ID cards to the waitress, who smiled and wrote "Discount" on their order. As she walked off, Mike looked at the animals on stage. "It's funny how a while ago, there were some that were trying to kill us, huh?" Mike asked. Amber nodded.

"I'm sorry about all my scars. I look like a freak show." She sighed.

"I think you look perfect." Both guards blushed and silence surrounded them again.

"Yar!" Mike jolted, nearly falling off his chair. "I'm going to get 'ye!" Foxy said, chasing some kids around the cove.

"Foxy is back up!" Amber smiled.

"By the looks of things, he needs some help." Both guards bolted up and ran to the cove, playing tag with Foxy and the kids.

The others on stage all sang happily, knowing that all was well now in their world.

* * *

"efjewhtiweuhtrenterjgbhretu**10-1**sdjfbhsdjfkbhdjkgdsvkjsdgh" A broken sound box echoed in the junk yard. "efklwehfjkewgherjbg**AMBER**ckjsdhfkjsdghkjgherjhb" Though her body was broken, Mangle's sound box echoed clearly. "fkhoghjgrjeknhg**I**djskghdsjkgkjsng**LOVE**degjkenhgjkgkjhrgh**YOU**efijogihj"

The crusher came down, pounding everything into a giant block. The toys, were no more.

**A/N: WHOA IM ALIVE?! I KNOW RIGHT CRAZY! I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, because I had a lot of fun making it. Thanks for the support, and please check out m other fics as well! Peace out Little Scouts!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Just an authors note to finish things off! If you want to continue with Amber and Mike's adventure, then you should check out Mangle's Revenge. Its the second book in this series. Just go to my account, and click on the story, tada! Anyways, thank you for the support on this story, and I hope to see you in my future fics as well :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey this is just a little Authors Note!

A lot of you guys have been asking me for a second book? It's out, called Mangle's Revenge, and it's actually finished! I hope you like it!

I just want to thank you all for the support on this story, it meant a lot to me. I have a lot of new FNAF books out too, if you want to go and read them. But, thank you for reading this story, we've reached 14,000 views! Thank you!


End file.
